The Bachelor Party
by becauseIcan4897
Summary: Danny's getting married in a few days, but before he can say I do Tucker is determined to take him out clubbing to have a good time. Now what would happen if Danny's fiance, a slightly possessive and suspicious man, decides to follow the group just to make sure everything is all right?
1. Chapter 1

Read or don't I'm an intro and I really don't have the power to make you do anything. However, if you don't like slash or Pompous pep you have been warned. So, don't come crying to me because once again I am an intro and I can't do much.

Steam flew out of the bathroom as a 24-year-old Danny stepped out of the shower, water dripping down his body making a small puddle on the floor before he grabbed a towel and wiped himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist as he made his way over to the sink, humming as song that's been in his head for the past hour. The young man stared at himself in the mirror for a moment before grabbing his toothbrush from the holder splatting on some toothpaste onto it and raising it to his mouth. _Tonight's going to be a blast_ bounced around his head in Tucker's overly excited voice as memories of his phone conversation from this morning relied itself within his mind.

" _Seriously Tuck, we don't need to do this. I am quite happy with a mega monster movie marathon, a shit ton of pizza and some cocktails." Danny said as he balanced his cell phone on his shoulder while scrambling some eggs. He could hear footsteps in the distance as his fiancé leisurely walked down the stairs to make his way into the kitchen._

" _Dude you're getting married in two days, you need at least one last night of youthful mischief before you get all tied up in the married life." Tucker exclaimed and Danny could just imagine his best friend throwing a hand up in the air with a 'isn't it obvious look' plastered all over his face. Right when Danny was about to remain Tucker that he was extremely excited about his upcoming wedding and the life that would come after it he felt an arm gently wrap itself around his waist and a small kiss be placed on the back of his neck, making him go quite as a delightful shiver went down his spine. "Come on Danny, I'm not dragging you out to a strip joint or hiring a hooker, all I'm asking is that you, me, Sam and a few others go out to the club, dance the night away and recovery from our hangovers in a plush hotel room before the wedding." He whined as Danny rolled his eyes and leaned back into the warm body behind him._

" _Tuck you know what it's like for me when I go out clubbing, I get carded almost every second by security and everyone stares at me as they ask themselves how a 16-year-old got into the club." He felt the chest behind him rise and fall as his fiancé let out a deep chuckle of amusement as the hand that wasn't snuggly wrapped around him moved towards his pajama pants and began to trace small circles on his hip bone. Danny let out a huff of indignation as he grabbed some shredded cheese and poured it over the eggs. He knew he shouldn't complain about his youthful looks brought on by his ghost DNA, that when he turned 50 and still looked spry teen he'll probably dance his ass off in joy, but at this moment in time he was really getting tired of bartenders having to check his ID for an hour to make sure it's real before handing him his beer._

 _As Danny pushed his cheese eggs around in the skillet the hand on his hip began to slither its way under his pants and underwear, lightly scraping its finger nails over Danny's thigh making goosebumps rise in its wake. Danny gave the hand a light slap as a reprimand, right now was not the time to be getting frisky. He was about to tug the hand out and place it back on his hip when with great speed the hand dashed towards his crotch. "Ahh!" Danny exclaimed as the hand began to roll his balls as the other hand made its way up to his chest and began to play with his nipples._

" _Hey are you ok?" Tucker asked his voice filled with concern on the other side of the phone. Danny turned off the stove and placed a knuckle in his mouth and bit down to keep a moan from escaping as his dick began to harden from the hands attention._

" _Y..yeah I'm fine, just um burnt my finger a little bit." He said as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as the hand grasped on to his prick and began circling the head of Danny's penis with his thumb spreading the drops of pre-cum around before pumping his shaft in an agonizingly slow pace._

" _Man, you got to be more careful in the kitchen. I remember the last time I tried talking and cooking. I remember that I burnt the fish I was making for my date. Let's just say she ordered take out while I tried to febreeze the smell away." Danny hummed out a shaky acknowledgement and then had to bite his lip because he almost let out another moan as the hands pace went faster. A mouth then latched itself onto his neck, lightly sucking and nipping at his pulse point. Danny had to get Tucker off the phone before he let out a whore like moan right into his best friend's ear, which he knew he wouldn't be able to excuse as a kitchen related accident without looking like a masochist. "Look dude I only want to let the name Danny Fenton go out with a bang."_

" _B..but…" Danny replied as he began to rock his hips with the pace while letting out small pants that wouldn't be detected by his phone. He could feel the smirk on his neck and knew that his devious fiancé was truly enjoying Danny's attempts at trying to hide the situation. It was then that the mouth left his neck and the other hand left his chest only to be replaced by the sound of someone licking and sucking._

" _No buts! Please Danny let me do this for you not only as your best friend, but as your best man! Please! Please! Pleeeeaaassseee!" Tucker whined, oblivious of the exaggerated pop sound that came from the other side of the phone. It was in that moment that Danny realized what was going to come next and knew that he would no longer be able to keep up this charade with Tucker. He let out a groan not, only because he knew that he was going to go out clubbing tonight but also because he had a very slick finger was rubbing his hole. As the coil in his stomach tightened even more all he really wanted was that finger in him, even if that meant giving in and going to the club._

" _Alright Tuck you win we'll go, but I really have to get off the phone so just text me later with the info ok." Right then the finger entered him and began to stretch his walls with great speed before a second finger was add._

" _Great! Don't worry man you'll love it I guarantee. Tonight's going to be a blast." Danny didn't even wait for a goodbye to turn off his phone and throw it onto the counter. He let out a loud sensual wail that would put any porn star to shame as the fingers began to rub to little ball of nerves while the grip on his shaft tighten and went even faster. His head fell back, his mouth open and panting when a tongue went in and started to ravish him. He felt like his life, his very breath was being stolen from him by the man behind him and he absolutely loved it. This was the person who knew his body better then he knew it himself. This was the person who made him feel like he's died and gone to have. This was the person his loved with all his heart and this was the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And with that thought in his head Danny screamed as the coil released and his orgasm over took his body. Danny felt himself relax as his body became heavy, leaning most of his weight onto the man behind him._

" _Good morning Little Badger, how are you feeling today?" was whispered in his ear as a lazy grin spread across his face._

Danny spat out his tooth paste before he walked over to the closet and pulled out his clothes for tonight. He didn't know for certain if tonight was going to be a blast like Tucker said but he knew at the very least it was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Tada chapter 2 has arrived! Hope you all enjoy….

"Alright Mr. Master everything will be taken care of in you absents, so please don't worry. Is there anything else I can do for you today?" asked Vlad's assistant Sasha as he made his way towards the elevator.

"Just make sure check in with the bakery tomorrow to see how the cake is coming along and send me the statistics from our tech lab in Tokyo, I want to make sure everything is on track with the new project before the wedding." Vlad said as he finished signing off on some paper work before handing it off to her. Even though Sasha oozed calmness and professionalism he could tell that she was tried. To anyone else she looked like the perfect business woman but after knowing her for 2 years Vlad could pick up the small almost trivial details that told the true story. For the most part she looked immaculate, however if you looked close enough you could she small dark circles forming under her eyes and small pieces of her long auburn hair escaping from her tight bun. However, she never complained and took the work load in stride.

Vlad had to admit that she was the best assistant he has ever had and he truly appreciated all the work that she did for him, especially in the past few month with the preparations for the wedding. He was going to miss her when she would inevitably move up in rank, but he knew that she would be wonderful at whatever she did.

"Well then I'll just fax these over and had home for the night if that alright with you." They stopped at the elevator entrance and pressed the button waiting for it to rise to the top floor of the building.

"Of course, please go get some rest and thank you for staying in late with me tonight I appreciate all the help."

"No need to thank me sir, I'm only doing my job. And just so I know ahead of time would you like for me to be at the wedding early to help or should I just come with the rest of the guests?"

"No, no that won't be needed but thank you for the offer. Would you like me to ask Charles to pick you up?" The elevator finally beeped and the doors flew open allowing Vlad to step inside.

"No thank you I'm fine driving myself. Have a good night sir and tell Danny I said hello."

"Of course, be safe getting home. Good night." Sasha gave a quick nod with a small smile before she turned around to make her way back to the office, the doors closing behind her.

Vlad let out a breath and undid his bolo tie, he had to admit that he too was a little tired after the work load he took on today. He worked no stop today from 7 in the morning till 9 at night, looking over project plans, reviewing his stocks, going to meetings and so on to make sure that everything would run smoothly while he was off on his honeymoon for the next two weeks. Before starting a relationship with Daniel, Vlad enjoyed a having a heavy work load. Whether it was for his company or for his ghostly plots Vlad enjoyed having something to do to avoid the truth, that he was a very lonely man with too much time on his hands and desperately wanting some type of personal connection. Though he still enjoyed his work, Vlad found that he liked to have free time to share with Daniel from training together, exploring the ghost zone or just having a quiet night he couldn't get enough of his Little Badger.

Vlad stepped out of the elevator as it reached the company garage and made a bee line for his car. Usually Vlad's driver Charlie would be waiting for him standing next to the car with the back door open ready to drive wherever Vlad wanted, however knowing that he would be working late Vlad released Charles of his duties for the day. However, that unfortunately meant that Vlad drove to work himself and that he had to drive himself home. Vlad was a very accomplished man, but if there was one thing that he was terrible at it was driving. Well maybe terrible was the wrong word, more like reckless, even as a teenager Vlad enjoyed going fast speeds and doing crazy turning and he hasn't really grown out of it. He remembered one time in college when he drove Jack to the airport, apparently, he drove so devil-may-care that he they stepped out of the car Jack collapsed to the ground and told Vlad he was never driving him again. Now as an extremely wealthy man with a few "fast" sports cars at his disposal it took all his self-control not to burst out to speeds of over 100 on the highway, especially now that he knows what it feels like to fly at a minimum of double that speed. He took a breath and steeled himself for a relaxing drive home as he got into his car and started the engine.

As he drove he thought of what he wanted to do when he got home, maybe curl up on the couch with a good book, a fire roaring in the fireplace and Daniel's head in his lap so he could card his fingers through those silky locks. He didn't really notice how fast he was going until cars started to honk as he raced down the freeway. Vlad quickly slowed down, not really in a mood to deal with the cops tonight but was thankful to see his turn up ahead. Vlad zoomed down the country road towards his mansion that laid at the very back surrounded by his large property. He reached the large iron gates in record time, placing his thumb on the security pad now thinking of more naughtier things he could do to his darling fiancé tonight.

Seeing as Danny wouldn't allow Vlad to see him the day before the wedding Vlad just had to get all his sexual tension out tonight or he might just jump the boy's bones the moment he walked down the aisle. Though Vlad would love to see the look of pure horror on Jack's face as he ravished his son right in front of him, Vlad wasn't willing to lose his life as he was sure Maddie, Jazz, Daniel's little friends and most likely Daniel himself would shot him to high heaven.

After Vlad parked the car in the drive way he made his way over to the giant front doors. With a renewed burst of energy Vlad swung that doors open and practically ran up the staircase to the master bedroom. Vlad expected to see Daniel snuggled in bed with his laptop in his lap doing something or the other on it, but instead (not that he's complaining) he was greeted by a tantalizing sight. In front of their bedroom mirror stood Daniel dressed in all black, fixing his hair. His looked consisted on black pants that accented that perfect little ass of his, some black leather boots that passed his ankles, a black tee shirt that fitted him perfectly that if worn the right way showed of bits of the lean muscles that developed from years of ghost fighting and to top it all off a black leather jacket that broadened his shoulders just slightly. For his hair, Daniel seemed to tried to make it look messy but not in an I just got out of bed way, but more of an I just had the most amazing sex just a minute ago, way. If Vlad had to recap, Daniel looked like sex on a stick and he was more than willing to take him up on the offer.

Vlad stealthily made his way behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing Danny to let out an eep of surprise as he was too preoccupied with getting his hair just right to even notice that Vlad was home. "Now what do we have here? What's this sexy little thing doing here and what have you done to my cute and innocent fiancé?" Vlad asked in a sultry voice as he tighten his hold on the boy. Danny shook his head in amusement before turning around, giving Vlad a small peck on the lips.

"You're finally home, I thought I was going to have to call the police to go find you." Danny teased as he looped his arms around Vlad's necks, giving him an obviously fake pout.

"Terribly sorry darling, but you know me, I just wanted to make sure everything is in top shape so that I don't get frantic calls while I'm trying to have wonderful honeymoon with my new husband." He said as he rubbed small circles on Danny lower back. Danny gave him a bright smile that was as beautiful as the stars to Vlad before laying his head on Vlad's shoulder.

"I suppose that's a reasonable excuse. How was work by the way?" They began to sway back and forth in a slow lulling motion that had every muscle in Vlad's body relax.

"Nothing new really, just some paper work and meetings. Though if Sasha wasn't there I might have gotten swamped in it. She told me to say hello by the way."

"Mm, you really should give her some vacation time after this. If it wasn't for her our wedding would most likely be a disaster." Vlad very much agreed on that part. Right after Vlad's proposal, they went searching for a wedding planner and maybe it was because Vlad has a hard time relinquishing control to people he doesn't trust, but none of them seemed right. The majority of them acted as if they knew best and that they would push their opinions onto a subject whether they were wanted or not, while others seemed way too keen on the idea of having paparazzi at the wedding even when Danny stated that he didn't want any. After one made implications that Danny didn't have the class needed to make opinions about the wedding and that he'd only work with Vlad, not only was the man escorted out by security but it also made Vlad decide that he and Danny could plan their own wedding. So, for the last six months not only were the busy with their own workloads but also with wedding plans and if it wasn't for Sasha making phone calls, setting up meetings, spending hours researching online they most likely wouldn't have gotten married for another year.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing. By the by how was the observatory today, find any new planets?"

"No new planets, they had me chart some stars and I became a tour guide for a group of fourth graders after Amanda called in sick It was actually really fun to watch 30 kids get so excited over space." When Daniel came home one day and said he got an interview for a position as a lab assistant at the local observatory, Vlad could fully comprehend it. Though he was supportive of his Little Badger, he didn't understand why he wanted a job when he had Vlad. Vlad was more than happy to spoil Danny with everything he could ever want and allow him all the time in the world to go ghost hunting or just stay at home and play video games all day. So, when Vlad asked him why he felt a need to get a job during their dinner Danny replied with his three main reasons. 1. He enjoyed space and would have a good time learning as much as he could while working under some great astronomers, 2. He wanted something to do when Vlad was working instead of just still in that large and lonely house waiting for a ghost attack or Vlad to come home and finally 3. He wanted to prove that he wasn't some gold digging whore looking for a pay day but instead was a fully functioning and independent twenty something that Vlad just happened to fall in love with. Since then Vlad has never asked about it again and supported Daniel every step of the way, if he was happy Vlad was happy.

"Well that exciting at least." Vlad backed away slightly and eyed Danny's outfit once more before straightening the leather jacket. "Now tell me why are you wearing this, is it an outfit you want to take to on your honeymoon because if I remember correctly this might be little much for Bali."

Danny rolled his eyes playfully before turning back toward the mirror to make sure everything was fine. "No this is the outfit I'm wearing to my 'bachelor party'" he said while making small air quotations.

"You should change then." Vlad said in a leveled voice, causing Danny to turn around with an actual pout on his lips this time.

"Why, what's wrong with it? I spent over an hour trying to find the best outfit!" he said in a higher pitched voice then normal due to the stress this was causing.

"The problem is that you look fantastic and you shouldn't look this edible in front of anyone else besides me." With that he flew in for a kiss, taking advantage of Daniel's surprise by slipping his tongue into the sweet mouth. He led them backwards towards the bed, taking a seat on the silk comforter while Danny straddled him. They made-out for a few minutes, lips getting nibbled on and tongues dancing around each other, fighting for dominance. Just a Vlad was about to win Danny removed his lips and stood. When Vlad rose from his stop and made his way to grab Danny's waist once again, Danny softly pushed Vlad way with a smirk on his lips.

"Down boy, I got to get going so I don't get yelled for running late. If we start making-out again I'm pretty sure I know where it leads and that will definitely make me late."

"Then explain to me why you must go out tonight if you dislike the club so much and why in such an alluring outfit." He asked as he crossed his arms while giving a displeased look.

"One, I like looking sexy from time to time, two, if I don't look like this I look sixteen and will have a very long night proving to people otherwise and three you can blame yourself for me having to go out tonight. If it wasn't for you getting all frisky this morning I could have convinced them to stay here till sunrise and you and me could have gotten away for some alone time. But alas what a cruel world we live in." He said with a shrug before placing a kiss on Vlad's cheek. Danny made his way to the door grabbing his wallet from the bedside table before stopping in the door way.

"I'll be taking the Porsche, if anything happens we'll be at Jamesport bar till twelve and then we'll be at the Hex club and I will be seeing you in two days. If you were wondering, I'll be the guy in the white tux so make sure you save me a dance. Love you!"

Vlad sank down into the bed the moment he heard the front door close as a ball of anxiety built up in his stomach. _Everything will be fine Vladimir, nothing will happen to Daniel._ He stared up at the ceiling repeating this sentence repeatedly in his mind before he got up and head towards the bathroom. He needed a shower then he'll better.


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad let out a huff of agitation as he set down the pile of paper work he's been trying to finish for the past hour. Each time he began to read a sentence his mind would wander to his fiancé and what type of trouble he would find himself in. The truth was that Danny Fenton had a knack for finding trouble even when he wasn't trying. From accidently flying into a powerful ghost's territory while mapping out the ghost zone to almost being ran over by a car while buying grocery's Vlad has never met a more danger prone person in his life and that's with counting Jack. Though Danny was usually able to handle himself, that fact never calmed Vlad's nerves concerning his Little Badger's safety.

It was an issue they constantly fought over. Vlad would continually insist that he go with Danny to places to protect him while Danny brings up the argument that Vlad didn't fully trust Danny to take care of himself, even though he was taking care of himself long before they started dating. Usually the argument would end with Vlad being kicked out of his own room for the night after arguing for an hour or so, only to wake up to have an uncomfortable and silent breakfast with the young man before one of them yields and apologizes for their actions.

Though Vlad highly enjoyed the make-up sex that came with the rekindling he would rather not have the argument all together. Vlad was fine fighting over the trivial things such as who had control over the remote (though Vlad had several TV's and even a home theater) to who was the better fighter (which usually led with a hot and sweaty duel) Vlad tried to avoid as many serious arguments and even some topics as possible. When they seriously fought, it reminded Vlad to much of the days before their romance (heck even before their friendship) where he was a lonely old man desperately trying to force the wrong types of relationships onto others while burying himself in villainous schemes and paper work to avoid the emptiness inside.

Those types of arguments put him on edge, it made him fear that if he said the wrong thing Daniel would shut him out and for a time send him back to the pre-Danny days where he didn't honestly know why he continued living other than the fact that he had a multi-billion-dollar company to run and that he had super natural abilities that he still didn't fully understand. He never wanted to go back to those incredibly empty days (even for a short while) especially now when he knew what it was liked to be loved so fully.

However, his fears of feeling utterly alone didn't stop Vlad from developing a fully body itch and a want to see Danny with his own eyes to make sure that he was ok. _That's what ghost powers are for,_ said the voice in his head as he gathered the paperwork from his bed before setting it on the bedside drawer. _Just turn invisible and take a peak. I bet he'll be so distracted that he won't even notice your presence._ Vlad chewed on his bottom lip as he turned the lights off and settled into bed.

No, he wasn't going to go out and spy on Daniel, the days of spying on the half-ghost were over. He wasn't going to break Daniels trust just to make himself feel comfortable. He turned to his side and closed his eyes willing himself to get some rest when the voice started up again. _What if there is a ghost at the club that's too powerful for one person? What if Daniel and his friends become to inebriated and get lost on their way to the hotel? What if there's a car accident and Daniel ends up in the hospital because you weren't there to stop it?_ Vlad took a deep breath as he thought over these scenarios giving each one a logical answer. _If there's a ghost at the club he has his friends for backup and Danny will call him for help if he's needed. With Daniel's faster metabolism he has a much higher alcohol tolerance level and if Jasmine is there she most likely will either not drink or stop at a glass of wine and if there is a car accident Daniel can just phase his friends and himself or the car to stay safe._

With a hum of satisfaction Vlad began to enter a relaxed state as his muscles began to release the tension that was brought on by the events of the day and his mind going into the sweet haze of semi-consciousness before eventually entering a deep sleep. But then one last thought caused his body to be flooded with anxious energy making him sit straight up in bed with wide worried eyes. _What if someone hits on Daniel and he has no clue about it?_

It was one of Vlad's biggest fears, that Daniel being the most obvious individual when concerning attraction would find himself in a situation where someone would be flirting with him and Daniel being the nice guy he is would give out the wrong signals of enjoyment by accident which could lead to that individual forcing themselves onto Daniel. That situation could either lead to an awkward decline once Daniel realized what was happening or what he truly feared, a fight with an individual who just didn't understand the word no.

Though it was logical to believe that Daniel could defend himself just fine against a human attacker it didn't mean he wanted Daniel to face it alone. He could just imagine it, some tall well-dressed guy grabbing Daniel by his waist, where Vlad always enjoyed wrapping his arms around, and this man pressing his lips onto the plump pretty lips of his little badger. Danny would grasp out in surprise and this man's tongue would slither in and explore territory that Vlad has claimed on more than one occasion.

When Vlad began to imagine wondering hands skimming over the body of his fiancée he saw red. Though Vlad would deny it if asked he was still a very jealous man and many believed that the man had an underlying fear of Daniel running off with someone else rather than the illogical fear of the superhero half-ghost getting into a fight. However, Vlad found that theory to be ridiculous. Why would Daniel ever want to leave him? Sure, his and Daniel's relationship started off a little rocky but all was in the past and forgiven as they moved on with their lives.

Vlad was everything a person could ask for in a partner. He was handsome, intelligent, strong, charming, unquestionably wealthy and willing to give his heart to anyone he deemed worth of it. Plus, there was the little fact that he was the only other half-ghost they knew of in existence. He would give and do anything to please the young man and he was certain that his Little Badger was brought into this world to be his. From Danny's large, caring and courageous heart to his radiant beauty with a sharp and witty mind, Daniel was everything he could ever want in a lover and he'd be damned if he would allow someone to take him away. For if Daniel ever decided to leave him Vlad wasn't sure if he'd even survive.

With a renewed boost of energy Vlad stood from the bed before transforming into his ghost form, turning invisible and phasing through the roof. He began to fly with the wind with a sense of urgency he hasn't felt for quite some time as his imagination supplied him with images of his fiancée in various situations. He saw sweaty bodies writhing and rubbing up against each other on the dance floor, hands flying to places that Vlad should only be allowed to touch, drunken kisses being exchanged with Daniel's back against a wall and his arms held above his head. He can hear Daniel's sweet moans and nervous giggles, the ones that were for Vlad's ears only, as he flies into the noisy city with great speed. Large commercial buildings began to surround him as he flew closer to the city's downtown area, where popular restaurants, shops and tourist spots were located. However, at this time of night there was only one place that seemed alive. With loud music flooding the air and a line of individuals that curved around the block the club known as Hex stood in-front of him like the gates of Tartarus. With one last deep breath, he steeled himself for a night of secrecy before phasing in through the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny arrived at the bar with five minutes to spare, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn't be chastised by Tucker for purposely being late. The bar was relatively quaint, nestled just right out of city limits where it was rarely ever swarmed by large groups of twenty somethings getting ready for a night on the town like the sports bars in Rockland Heights or Melony Avenue. Instead it was a haven for its regulars who came for the bars cozy atmosphere, wide selection of alcohol and a sense of comradery from everybody knowing your name.

When Danny entered the bar, he was hit with the delicious smell of their locally famous fondue chili cheese fries as a server walked passed him with one in tow.

"Danny my boy there you are!" shouted a large middle aged man from behind the counter as he handed off a drink to a customer. Bertram Fennel better known as Bert was the owner of this wonderful place and reminded Danny of his father for he too was a gentle giant who could suffocate you with one bear hug. Where his father was a black-haired graying man with a rotund stomach due to too much fudge Bert was a man who had dirty blond hair, a perfectly maintained handlebar mustache and muscles made of steel creating a relatively intimidating figure. However, truthfully Bert was harmless, Danny remembered when he worked for the man as a bartender during his college days and he listened to him deny the fact that his youngest and only daughter was now at the age of thirteen and interested in the opposite sex. He also learned that if anyone had ever reached Vlad levels of fandom for the Packers it was this man.

Bert's bar was filled to the brim with Packers paraphernalia including a wall filled with autographed pictures of several of the players who had a beer here, along with a picture of the silver foxed billionaire. Vlad use to wait for Danny to get off work, sit down order some extremely expensive local brew and talk shop with Bert over the latest Packers' game. Vlad still enjoyed coming over here to watch the game with Bert when Danny was too busy to do so at home and on those days Danny would have to go pick Vlad up because both men would be drunk off their asses by the end of the night singing slurred karaoke of cheesy 80s songs.

"How are you Danny, excited about the big day?" Bert asked as Danny walked towards the counter only to be pulled into a giant hug before being let go have a rather large hand slap him hard on the back. After recovering from the wind being knocked out of him Danny looked up and gave Bert a large smile.

"Of course old man, I can't wait. How about you, what's up with the wife and kids?" Bert gave a huff of indignation as he grabbed a clean rag and a mug and started shining it.

"Eh same old when it comes to the boys, Jeffery is still in California working with some fish or another and Terry's running his coffee shop in Coopersville. But I tell you it's my little Sophie who's giving me the real trouble. So, she's entering her senior year as you know and she's starting to look into colleges more seriously but she has decided that she only wants to go to the college that, that boyfriend of her is going to. Now don't get me wrong it's a fine school and all but I want Sophie to make her decision based on herself not that boy. If she decided not to go to college and instead wanted to join a traveling circus that's fine if it was her choice. Brit tells me it's just a phase and that she'll change her mind the minute she starts feeling left out when her friends apply to several colleges. But I don't know, I remember doing some particularly reckless things at that age and nothing ever seemed to change my mind. How about you Danny did any guy or gal sway your opinion on going to UWM?"

Danny thought on the question for a minute trying to remember his senior year and his college selecting experience. When he began applying he mainly searched for colleges with a good astronomy programs and was in a close enough vicinity to either a natural ghost portal or a man-made one. With the University of Wisconsin-Madison's great programs and the access to Vlad's ghost portal it made the decision quite easy. However, Danny would have been lying to himself if he said that being near Vlad had nothing to do with it. Though their physical relationship didn't start until after Danny's 18th birthday, (they truly started dating when Danny was 16) by the time Danny had to consider colleges he already knew he didn't want to leave that fruit loop alone in Wisconsin. This fear only lasted a few days, as surprising to no-one Vlad informed Danny that he was planning to move anywhere Danny was going to go.

When Danny thought back on it, he was pretty sure that if he was a normal teenager he would have thought that Vlad's admission was more creepy then enduring but then again when was Danny ever considered normal plus it wasn't as if Vlad's feelings were unwanted like it was with his mother. He's had firsthand experience with creepy obsessive Vlad and that was not it. "I had my own reasons to go to UWM but I've done a ton of young-dumb things and I'm fine. But, if I were you I'd talk with Sophie about your worries. Maybe she'll surprise you and have another reason for wanting to go to that college and if not your worries might change her mind. All and all though she's a smart girl who will do just fine no matter where she goes." Danny said as he patted Bert's shoulder as reassurance.

Bert gave out a hearty laugh before throwing an arm around Danny's shoulder and giving him a playful punch to the side. "Ah when did you become so mature! If I remember correctly you were just some fresh 21-year-old who couldn't hold his liquor!" Ah yes Danny remember that time or at least what happened before and after. It was a few days after his 21st birthday and he was just finishing off a shift when Bert decided that he and Danny should have a drink to celebrate. Seeing as he wanted to impress his boss, Danny put his ghost metabolism to the test and decided to drink the hardest alcohol the bar had to offer. After several shots Danny's memory became fuzzy. Apparently, Danny and Bert were at the bar til 4am drunk off their asses and the only reason Danny got back home was thanks to Bert's wife Brittney who decided to check on the place after her husband didn't come back home. Only when she got there she found her husband passed out on the counter and a barely coherent Danny who was babbling about being some type of ghost superhero of something jumping from stool to stool. (He was extremely lucky she thought nothing of them other than they were idiots).

When Danny woke up the next day he had a massive hangover and standing above him was a smirking Vlad with a glass of water and two aspirin. Vlad found the entire situation funnier than it really was and tends to bring it up whenever he feels the need to humiliate him with one of his quote "Adorable Little Badger stories" which consisted of gems such as the time Danny got sick and literally made a nest out of every blanket and pillow in the house and the time Danny tried to surprise Vlad with some homemade chocolates only to have the kitchen covered in cocoa powder and cream.

Before Danny could come up with a witty retort he was interrupted by the calling of his name. Standing in the entrance way of the bars back room stood Tucker who was waving excitedly for Danny's attention. "Well looks like your friends are waiting for you so I'll let you go." He said as he gently pushed Danny towards Tucker's direction. "But I'll be watching out for you at the wedding Danny-boy. Don't want to get drunk before the wedding night if you know what I mean! Ha Ha Ha!" With that said Danny's face turned bright red as he was embarrassed about people thinking of Vlad throwing him down on the closest flat surface and ravishing him through the night after their wedding.

Once Danny got close enough Tucker swung his arm over Danny's shoulder. "Glad you made it to your own party dude!" He teased as he led Danny into the back room.

"Well Tuck the key words in that sentence are 'your party' and seeing as it is my party it is impossible for me to be late for it. You guys are just insanely early."

"Yeah I'm going to let you try to explain that to your sister 'miss perfectly on time for everything'." He said with a laugh as he pushed aside the bead curtain. The backroom was really nothing special, it had a kind of family room feel to it, furnished with a couch, tv, an old arcade counsel and a round table that Britney used for her monthly poker game.

At the table sat a group of Danny's closest companions, Sam who was sipping on her favorite pale ale, Valarie who held a strawberry margarita in her hand, his sister Jazz (always the dignified) held a glass of red wine between her fingers and when he looked over to Tucker he saw that he was downing a mug of beer. "Well look who decided to show up!" Sam said once she saw him causing the other two to stop their conversation and go hug him hello.

"Danny you've finally made it. What have I told you about being punctual? You should have been here earlier than the specified time, rather be safe then late!" Jazz lectured as Sam gave him the final hug before everyone sat back down.

"Well for your information Jazz I was early, I just ended up talking to Bert for a bit which if I must remind you is the polite thing to do when you haven't seen someone you care about in a while."

"If that's true it looks like someone wasn't doing his job as look out." Valarie pointed out with a teasing smirk before all heads turned towards Tucker.

"What? Jamie wanted me to call to see how thing were going. Isn't it a boyfriend's duty to call their sick girlfriends?" All the girls looked at him blankly before rolling their eyes.

"Whatever you say lover-boy, you still didn't do your job so as punishment I'm sending you to get me another drink." Sam said as she held up her empty glass into the air.

"What! No fair, when did I become everyone's butt-monkey?" Tucker asked with a grimace stretched across his face.

"The moment you decided to be the sole host of this shindig instead of allowing me to have some say over it Mr. Best-Man. Now off with you peasant!" She said before Tucker snatched the glass from her.

"If you had any say we'd be drinking veggie juice at some freegan vegan restaurant before singing kumbaya around a bonfire. At least when I'm in charge you know you'll have a good time." He said raising his nose into the air. "Want anything dude?"

"Ask Bert to make me a honey gin please." Tucker gave a little salute before heading out and with his absence all the girls turn towards Danny.

"So, having any second thoughts yet?" Valerie asked as she fiddled with her drink.

"No and why would I?"

"Well I don't know maybe because he supplied me with the equipment needed to hunt you down."

"Or his inappropriate obsession for mom?" Jazz added as she took a sip of her wine.

"Or how about the fact that he tried to kill your dad on several occasions and was your archenemies for years?" Sam pointed out with a nonchalant attitude.

"Look I'm not going to act like Vlad's been the perfect guy in the past but I've moved on and have looked past his faults to find a man I love and I can't see why you can't do the same."

"Danny it's not that we don't see that Vlad's changed for the better since you guys became a couple, it's just we want you to be sure." Jazz said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Danny I'm just making sure I don't have to come up with an escape plan if you decide that you've got cold feet." Sam teased causing a tired grin to cross Danny's face.

"Don't worry, you won't have to."

"Won't have to do what now?" Tucker asked as he handed Sam and Danny their drinks.

"Nothing we were just talking about last minute wedding arrangements." Sam replied as she inspected her glass before taking a large gulp.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! Tonight is not going to be all about the wedding. In fact, I ban the use of the word wedding from this moment till the end of the night. This night is about celebrating Danny's last few moments as a free man unshackled from the commitment known as marriage Let us get wild and wasted so tomorrow morning we have no idea what happened the night before and say farewell to our bachelor brother in a way he will never forget!" After Tucker finished his little monologue a silence swarmed the room until Danny started to slow clap which only grew fast and louder as the girls joined in. It all ended when Jazz couldn't hold back hear laughter causing their fake seriousness to crack and like a broken dam a flood of laughter consumed the group.

"Nice speech Shakespeare you truly do capture the hearts of all people." Sam said beginning a well-meaning bickering contest between the two. In that moment Danny began to realize how much and how little his friends had changed after their high school years.

Tucker the infamous techno -geek of Casper High had transformed himself into something he called techno-chic. After college Tucker and his long-term girlfriend Jamie decided to create their own fashion site with blogs, tutorials, original designs and their own purchasable merchandise. While Jamie was the fashionista and designer, Tucker was the tech and business half of the company. He had learned how to debate and haggle like a pro to the point that even Vlad was impressed with Tucker's business prowess. At the age of twenty-five Tucker made sure to dress to impress, usually with smart shirts and black slacks similar to the outfit he was sporting tonight. Tucker had also grown out some facial hair and made sure that it was well taken care of and shaped his face nicely giving him an overall young professional look. However, in the end nothing would be able to cover up Tuckers underline geekiness. Tucker still got excited over the newest tech to reach the market and was an avid gamer, spending hours upon hours on dashboards and participating in multiplayer tournaments (usually teaming up with the Gamer Queen that was Sam). His signature red beanie from high school was still a permanent fixture to his look and his now outdated PDA was still housed in his pocket as his ultimate good luck charm.

Sam was still the same high-spirited environmentalist goth she was in high school, Danny sometimes wondered if she kept the goth aesthetic partially to spite her parents who swore up and down during Sam's high school career that all it was, was a phase she'd grow out of during college. To no one's surprise except for her parents, going to a University that emphasized in individuality and activism only deepened her passions and personality. She did however grow out her hair which pleased her parents until they saw that it had a sharp style and neon purple highlights streaking through it.

After college Sam began working for an environmental protection service and spent her days trying to save rainforests and rare animals. Though she was busy she felt like her life was filled, but that didn't mean she wasn't excited to have a night out on the town with her friends. She dressed in a flirty, fun fashion with a simple black satin A-line dress with a purple heart corset over it. If she was going to party she was going to party in style.

After Valerie and Danny's breakup during their high school years they became close friends once the awkwardness dissipated, but she didn't learn of Danny's little secret until their graduation when Danny decided to tell his parents. Danny feared that Valerie would take it the worst and was prepared to flee as quickly as possible to Vlad's mansion which was decked from top to bottom with security.

To say he was surprised when she started laughing and saying that she's known he was the ghost boy for years was an understatement. She told him that she saw him transform once and though at first she was confused, angry and hurt she decided to think it through before doing anything rash. At first her anger from their original meeting emerged as thoughts of how this guy she thought was her friend actually destroyed her life and didn't even have the guts to admit it filled her head. It took about a week of avoiding Danny and thinking over her life for Valerie to realize that Danny really wasn't to blame for the accident that got her father fired and in the end she should probably be thanking him. Prior to Danny Phantom, Valerie Grey was nothing more than a spoiled teenage sheep who followed trends and gossip like a religion and surrounded herself with superficial people who treated her friendship like the newest cell phone, loving her one moment only to throw her away for a newer model.

Thanks to her life being turned upside down Valerie transformed herself into a badass ghost hunter who was able to protect those closest to her. In the end she believed that her life was better off the way it was now than it ever would have been if she was the same girl she was freshmen year. Instead of immediately going to Danny to tell him about her breakthrough she decided that she would wait and let Danny tell her his secret when he was ready and until then she would occasionally chase him down for the fun of it.

After high school Valerie decided to stay in Amity to stay close to her father and the intense ghost activity that the town was known for. She commuted to a university a city over and studied criminology under the logic that if she liked hunting ghosts maybe she would like hunting criminals as well. Now at twenty five Valerie had an impressive resume as she was well liked and praised by her higher ups and was about to apply for the FBI.

Out of everyone in the group Valerie was the person Danny saw on a regular occasion. He usually saw her at least once a week to team up for a ghost hunt or to act as Vlad's guinea pig to test out new equipment that would become her's if the tests were successful.

For tonight she was dressed in her signature color, a deep red cocktail dress with her new haircut making her look like a replica of the Valerie in the Dan timeline. She expelled a sense of calm and confidence that was going to make her a hit at the club tonight.

Finally there was his sister, who was making the future she dreamed of in high school a reality. Graduating top of her class Jazz got accepted to Yale and studied under their psychology program and was now studying in one of the top graduate schools for the same subject. Jazz also found herself lucky in love, dating a guy named Thomas Ketcher a fellow student in the graduate program. Though they had been dating for over three months, Jazz was somewhat apprehensive to Thomas meeting her parents due to her last boyfriend getting completely weirded out and making it quite clear that to continue their relationship she'd have to limit her time with her parents. Lets just say she made it quite clear where her loyalties lie after telling him just where he could shove their relationship into. Though it wasn't their fault Jack and Maddie felt extremely guilty over their daughter's break-up and tried for two weeks to pretend to be normal parents which was borderline torcherous for them. It took both their children begging and Dany calling in a favor to set up an elaborate plot involving three ghosts and a haunted vacuum to get them back into ghost hunting. So it was only natural for Jazz to slightly fear this meeting for both her parents sake and for that reason both Jazz and Danny agreed that the wedding would be the best time for their first meeting since everyone would be on their best behavior by threat of Vlad.

And so with "great maturity" Jazz had decided that tonight she was going to let loose for the big day. For tonight Jazz wore a black skirt, teal crop top and black jacket with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. All she wanted out this experience was to drink and dance a little in order to calm her nerves about tomorrow and have a good time.

"So Danny," Tucker began jerking Danny out of his thoughts " I made sure to message your friends from work and college to meet us at the club but I'm just making sure that we wouldn't have any surprise guests making an appearance." He said emphasizing the word surprise with air quotes.

"You don't have to worry about anyone in the ghost zone, I think they've partied themselves out over the past week."

The knowledge of the wedding hit the ghost zone about a week ago due to Vlad telling Skulker and than Skulker telling Ember and so on and so forth. As the binding of two souls were a rare occurrence (due to the fact that ghost are solitary by nature and two ghost becoming romantically entangled involved two highly compatible cores and extreme passion from both parties) the entire ghost zone called a truce until after the wedding in order to celebrate thanks to some ancient law saying it was mandatory for good fortune to be disposed upon the couple and the zone itself. Given that it was a truce and all multiple ghost decided that this was a wonderful time for a party that would put Christmas to shame. The ghost zone soon resembled a music festival more than a dimension of true horrors and danger.

They lasted a good five days of none stop partying but by the sixth day almost every ghost was drunk off their ass and Walker began scheming on how to capture the no good rule breakers once this truce was over. At this point in time Danny was pretty sure everyone in the ghost zone was passed out or fighting a massive hangover.

"They aren't the only intruders we'll have to look out for." Sam said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Who wants to bet on the time Vlad tried to crash this party?"

Everyone's eyes turned towards Danny who shook his head with a disbelieving smile plastered on his face. "No way. I'm not going to bet on when my fiancé's going to encroach on my privacy no matter how likely the possibility is. In all actuality I would like to believe that he wouldn't do something like that, but go on I know you all want to." He said with an amused smirk.

"Well in that case sign me up!" Tucker exclaimed while slamming a twenty into the table. "I'm betting an hour and a half!" Sam reached into her purse to grab a sharpie and wrote Tuckers bet onto a napkin. "An hour Mr. Foley a good estimated bet. How about you Ms Grey?" Valerie took a twenty out of her handbag and placed it on top of Tucker's.

"I'm going to have to with two hours. He'll try to avoid the urge of spying on Danny but it will end up being too much." She looked over to Danny with a cheeky smile. "Sorry Danny I have to do it. It is such an easy win." Sam scribbled down the bet before glancing over to Jazz who wore a stern look on her face.

"Now come on guys Danny's your friend, you shouldn't be betting on Vlad's misbehavior." She lectured the three as if they were a group of school children and she their teacher.

"Jazz it's fine they're just having a bit of fun. Go ahead make a bet, I'd like to see what you think." Danny said calmly giving his sister a knowing look.

"Fine," She said with a huff as she placed a twenty down. "For my brother's sake I'm betting that Vlad won't make an appearance. I unlike the rest of you have some faith in him." Danny let out an involuntary snort to that statement. They all knew that this show of faith was more about her big sister protective instincts than actually having any belief in Vlad.

"Oh a very risky move you've made Ms. Fenton, but then again what's the point in the pot calling the kettle black? I'm betting a hour at most from when we enter that club." Tucker let out a long whistle that echoed in the quiet room.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" Valerie said as she collected the cash and handed it to Danny.

"Since you refused to make a bet you get to be our bank for the night." Danny collected the money from Valerie than the note from Sam and placed it inside his breast jacket pocket for protection before giving it a small pat.

"May the best guess win." Danny said in an over the top British accent as if he was an evil villain from a spy movie. As they began to discuss inconsequential subjects like the movie Sam watched last week and this guy Valerie met at the gym, Tucker's phone went off playing a catchy little pop song that Danny remembered got popular when they were in high school. Tucker stood and left the room for about two minutes before reentering the room with a large grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Looks like our rides here you guys, so let's blow this joint." Tucker exclaimed as he entered the room causing everyone to rise from their seats and exit the bar. With a few detours to the bathroom and a final goodbye to Bert on Danny's part, the group was finally able to make it outside in one piece. As he made it outside Danny was surprised with an unexpected sight. In front of the bar's entrance was a long black limousine, that when the front door opened he was greeted by a familiar face. Emerging from the driver's seat was a man in his early thirties who looked like he stepped out of a high-flying action movie with his smooth bald head, a professional boxers body and a large scar under his right eye marring an otherwise handsome face.

"Charlie what are you doing here?" Danny asked with shock obvious in his voice. Charlie was hired on as Vlad's chauffeur/bodyguard at the beginning of their relationship, after Vlad's previous chauffeur, a thin British seventy-year-old man decided to retire to spend more time with his grandkids.

Charlie Weston was hired on by Vlad for his driving skills which he acquired from being a getaway driver in his early twenties only to be reformed after meeting his wife at a bank that he and his team were planning to rob. Though he was a great driver, Vlad also enjoyed the menacing presence Charlie possessed. Vlad wholeheartedly believed that to be a success in a highly competitive business atmosphere, one had to possess some form of ruthlessness within their being. However, Vlad did not want to lose the trusting persona he built up for himself by showing just how ruthless and terrifying he could be and so having around a man who looked like he could snap your neck in two with as much difficulty as snapping a toothpick seemed to solve his problem.

"Mr. Foley called asking me to bring the limo and drive you to the Hex. Don't worry I'm having one of the other drivers come pick up the car you drove here with. Please step in." He explained as he opened the car door. Danny knew better than to fight the man after an incident where Vlad asked Charlie to pick Danny up from class. Though Danny informed Vlad he could walk to Vlad's office and began to do so, he found himself being tailed by Charlie for over an hour until Danny's stubbornness broke down and he took the ride. Danny was the first to shuffle into the limo followed by Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and Sam who was muttering about how bad the large limo was for the environment.

Once they were all settled in, Charlie closed their door before getting into the front seat and starting the engine, its low purr entering the air before taking off. The small group sat there in an awkward silence as no one really knew how to handle his stoic nature, making them feel more like a child being driven home by their father knowing they would be in a lot of trouble once they got to the destination rather than twenty somethings in a fancy limo pumped for a night out on the town. The silence was finally interrupted when Danny let out a coff. "Sorry about this Charlie. I know if I was you I would rather be at home rather than carting us around." Charlie look into the rear-view mirror and made eye contact with Danny before shaking his head ever so slightly.

"It's fine Mr. Fenton I usually don't go to sleep till later anyway, plus my wife is out of town so this gives me something to do." With that Charlie placed his eyes back on the road effectively ending the conversation.

"Not much of a conversationalist, is he?" Tucker asked in a hushed tone so not to be overheard.

"It makes sense if you ever driven with Vlad. He tends to do one of three things in the car. One, do paperwork or take business calls, two put the partition up try to get handys with me or three if he's feeling really ballsy both. I actually rode him right where your sitting while he was making a call to his secretary." Tucker practically flew up from his seat after hearing that sentence, letting out a yelp when he hit his head on the roof of the limo causing the girls to look at him funny as Danny held his stomach from laughing so hard that tears were brought to his eyes.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"

"I'm s-sorry ha ha I was just joking! Oh God your face!" Danny said as he continued to laugh his ass off and though they were extremely confused Danny's laughter was contagious leading to the girls cracking a grin or letting out a giggle as Tucker suspiciously eyed his seat. "Oh, come on Tucker sit down. I promise you Vlad and I have never had sex on any of these seats." And that was true, they float when they have car sex. Better movement that way. Tucker sat back down with that reassurance as the previous awkwardness began to fade away leading to the group to continue the conversations from earlier.

The limo pulled up to the club with a soft halt as Charlie placed the limo in park and opened the door for the group. As Danny got out he informed Charlie that he didn't have to wait to pick them up as the hotel was only a block or two away. With a nod Charlie closed the door and wished Danny a good night as he went back to the driver's seat. "Thank you! See you at the wedding!" Danny yelled as the limo pulled away before turning around and taking in the sight before him.

Compared to the sky scrapers that surrounded it, the building that Danny was looking at was rather short only being two stories though it was widthwise the size of a industrial warehouse. The building was made entirely of red brick making it stand out like a sore thumb next to the landscape of metal and glass. At the front was a set of revolving doors with one spinning clockwise and the other counterclockwise guarded by a stereotypical intimidating doorman wearing a black suit and had an uninterest look in his eye. Above them shined a sign with neon green letters spelling out the word Hex in big cursive letters.

Though it was barely opening there was already a line forming around the block that would most likely stay that way until the end of the night. The phantom gang made their way to the head of the line as Tucker pushed his way through as Jazz apologized profusely when multiple people began to glare and curse out the hat wearing guy. Once at the start of the line they were stopped by the door man. "There's a line." he pointed out as he simply stared down Tuker waiting for him to get the hint. Instead of beginning a walk of shame back to the end of the line, Tucker just gave the door man a bright smile.

"Sorry sir but we were told that we didn't have to wait in line. We're on the list."

"The list?" the doorman asked in a suspicious tune.

"The...Fenton bachelor party guest list..." Tucker said as his confidence began to slip as he tried to recall if he sent them the list when he was planning the party last week.

The bodyguard raised an eyebrow before looking through his phone to see if he was sent any list. While Tucker began to sweat, now seriously concerned as he couldn't remember if he sent the list or not causing him to look through his phone as well.

"Tucker please tell me you sent them the list." Sam began as she looked over his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure I did." He said in a small almost childlike voice.

"Pretty sure as in yes Sam I did and haven't caused the entire party to wait in the ungodly line or most likely not and I'm just trying to appease you." Just as Danny was about to comfort his friend, someone emerged from the revolving door causing Danny to internally grimace.

Standing before them was a young man around their age, his auburn hair was slicked back neatly and facial hair nicely trimmed, if it wasn't for his tacky neon blue suit he was wearing one might call him dignified. It only took him a moment to search the small group before his eyes landed on Danny and in a split second the man's eyes became blown with lust as he bit his lip in appreciation of Danny's appearance before once again schooling his features into a laid back and welcoming smile.

"Oh Danny it's nice to see you again! What brings you to my little corner of the world?" He asked as he moved closer to the group, stopping in front of Danny and placing his hand on Danny's arm. Danny let out a small huff before putting on a fake smile.

"Jeremy didn't know you were working tonight. I thought Friday's were Martha's day to run the joint?" He said taking a step back allowing Jeremy's hand to slide off him.

Jeremy and Martha Shanin were a brother and sister business duo who opened the Hex club two years ago after inheriting the building from their grandfather. Danny met Martha at an event Vlad was holding to give advice to young entrepreneurs and found that he really enjoyed her company. She was surprisingly shy for an entrepreneur, however when you asked her about her business she'd burst with a sense of pride and enthusiasm that he's only seen with Vlad when he's gotten a rather tricky contract or merge to go his way.

While Martha was the brains of the operation Jeremy was the aesthetics. He oversaw the design, the music, the drinks all the way down to the lighting. It wasn't unusual to see Jeremy partying along with his patrons or chatting up people at the bar. He knew all the latest trends and what people wanted as if he was psychic. Danny could see himself liking the guy if it wasn't for one thing, he was obsessed with Danny. Since their first meeting Jeremy has had a not so little infatuation with Danny. After time and time again of telling Jeremy that he was already in a happy relationship and had no interest whatsoever of becoming anything more than friends, the guy has only increased his flirtations to inappropriate levels.

"Well my dear sister had some important business to take care of and asked me to watch the place, which makes this my lucky night seeing as you just walked through my doors." Danny had to resist the strong urge to roll his eyes at that cheesy commit. It also didn't help that he could hear Tucker snickering in the background, the sadist.

"Yes, lucky you indeed." Danny said trying and failing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Actually, we came here to celebrate my bachelor party, but seeing as my best man here forgot to make the reservation we'll just head to the hotel and hangout there."

Before Danny could even make a move to leave Jeremy swung his arm over Danny's shoulder, pulling him close to his body and leading his through the entrance.

"Nonsense Danny I won't have you leaving for something as trivial as a reservation. Travis if anyone says they're with Danny's party let them in." The guard gave a nod as the group was led into the building. Once inside they were greeted with a hallway bathed in black light as the murals that decorated the walls shined a hue of neon colors. At the end of the hall there were two doors, the large one led to the club itself while the smaller one led to the back where the break room and the siblings office sat. In the dark Danny felt Jeremy's hand on his neck drawing small patterns and scraping his nails across his skin attempting to raise goosebumps.

Though it may sound paranoid Danny was 90% sure that Jeremy set this up. That Tucker did make a reservation and Jeremy just purposely didn't tell anyone so he could swoop in and save the day, probably asked his sister if he could take the shift too. Jeremy stopped the group in front of the doors before putting on his best smile. "Go through these doors and take a left. There'll be an elevator, take it up to the second floor and tell the door man that I said you could use it. It's our VIP section so I think you'll like it."

"Wow uh thank you, that's very gracious." Jazz said a little awkwardly not able to peel her eyes from this guy and her brother. Everyone in the group felt awkward watching this guy be feely touchy with Danny after he blatantly told him that he was engaged. If they got any semblance that Danny felt uncomfortable or threatened they'd leave in a second flat, however Danny seemed more annoyed than anything else making the group unsure what to do.

"Don't mention it, I'd do anything for Danny and his friends." After saying that Jeremy's hand went from Danny's neck down to the small of his back. "Actually, Danny I was wondering if you'd go into the back with me? I wish to speak with you in private." After that was said everyone just kind of froze until two girls squeezed pass them to enter the club.

"Yeah...sure I'll see you guys in a minute." The group looked at Danny to make sure he was certain before one by one entering the club as the two men went into the back.

The back room was a comfortable setting with a couch, pool table, vending machines and an old flat screen TV. This large room led to two smaller rooms, one where a security guard watched the CCTV footage on several monitors and the sibling's office on the other side. The office was also nicely set up with a modern design and a black and white color scheme that was offset by deep red here and there. The desk which was the center point of the room was made from dark mahogany and glass striking an intimidating figure. Vlad always said that in business, no matter what level, you must have an air of control and power or else people will walk all over you and this large, expensive desk did just that. Behind the desk was a bookcase made of the same wood and was filled with books and a few pictures here and there. In the left corner of the room was a private bar that Danny suspected was fully stocked with the best alcohol from the club and a small leather couch next to it.

Jeremy left Danny's side and headed to the bar taking out two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. Danny stood in the doorway as Jeremy hummed a cheery tone as he poured out the contents of the bottle into the glasses before adding some ice. "Come Danny sit, I promise I won't bite." Jeremy said as he sat down on the couch, taking a small sip from his glass. "Unless you want me to of course."

Danny watched Jeremy for a second before taking a tentative step forward. If Danny didn't have ghost powers he most likely would have left the room already, leaving a cartoon gust of dust in his wake. But, he was curious to see where this would go and even if it went south he'd have the ability to keep himself safe.

With a small smirk Jeremy handed Danny his drink as Danny took the seat next to him. Jeremy raised his glass and cleared his voice as if he were addressing a room full of people before looking Danny straight in the eyes. "To you Danny, I hope you get everything you've ever dreamed of from Mr. Masters." Danny skeptically clinked glasses with him before taking a small sip.

"Thank you, Jeremy, I appreciate your sentiments." He said slowly placing the drink down on a side table as Jeremy threw his head back swallowing the rest of the drink in one gulp.

"Of course, nothing but the best for you DanDan." he said as he got up and poured himself another glass. "I bet it'll be one extravagant shindig, I just hope you get enough from the settlement so the next one can be just as nice." The shock Danny experienced felt as if he was splashed with a bucket of ice water without warning. The audacity of this guy to tell Danny straight to his face that he thought Danny was marrying Vlad for money caused a pit of anger to form in his stomach.

"What are you alluding to Jeremy?" he said with a small growl in his voice. Unaware of Danny's growing anger Jeremy retook his seat next to Danny placing a hand on his arm.

"Come on Danny, there is no need to hide what you're doing. Anyone with your access to Masters would be doing the same. Hell, if it was me, we would have been off having a quickie Vegas wedding by the time I turned 18. It's sweet your letting him have hope that this will last though." Jeremy began to once again palm at Danny's bicep, as Danny went rigid and sent a death glare to the club host. "In the end we all know what's going to happen."

"And what's that?"

In one swift movement Jeremy made a bold move by straddling Danny's lap, wrapping his arms around Danny's neck as he whispered into Danny's ears. "You two love birds will last for maybe a year or so. You'll divorce, make out with a large sum of cash and in celebration of your pay out you'll be grabbing at my sheets as you cum with my dick shoved up that sweet little ass of yours." And with that statement he took Danny's earlobe into his mouth and bit down. If he was at least a tiny bit observant he might have been able to feel the drop in temperature or frigid stillness that surrounded him. But he was none the wiser as he continued to nibble on the lobe that was currently in his mouth and felt a rush of excitement when Danny took one of his arms and began to cradle his wrist.

"That's quite the interesting theory you've come up with…" Danny said in a breathy whisper. "But now let me tell you what is actually going to happen." It felt as if it happened in a split of a second, Jeremy found himself kneeling on the ground as Danny stood above him holding Jeremy against his back making him immobile. " Now come tomorrow I will be married to the man I love and we'll be together for a very long time. Now when it comes to you and me, we'll have a cordial relationship where you'll keep a very respectful distance from me. If you don't take this little conversation to heart I will not be happy and you don't really want know what I'm like when I'm not happy."

With that said Danny came around to Jeremy's front and bent down in front of him. Except that didn't make sense because there was still someone holding him down. He looked up, honest to god confused, only to see Danny in front of him with a repulsed look plastered on his face. Jeremy began to shake as his skinned paled to the color of snow as the thought of _this wasn't possible_ flooded his mind. "Have we come to an understanding?"

Jeremy turned his head again, this time slow as his neck was stiff from fear only to come face to face with Danny number 2 whose eyes were glowing an acidic green color. That one look was all it took for the poor fool to black out becoming limp in Danny's grasp. Danny released an exasperated sigh as his clone pick Jeremy up and laid him on the couch. After making sure the guy was alright the clone returned to Danny's body, leaving him standing there in the middle of a of the room.

If Vlad was right about anything it was that an intimidating speech could do wonders. Hopefully Jeremy would wake up and think it was all a dream, but a dream he would heed nonetheless. With that thought in his head Danny turned invisible and phased through the ceiling heading to the VIP lounge. Once on the second floor Danny found a rather shadowy corner and turn visible before making his way into the party.

When he opened the door Danny was bombarded with bright lights and loud booming music. The inside of the lounge was teeming with Danny's friends and guests who were all enjoying the youthful but classy atmosphere the room projected. The lounge was filled with comfortable looking royal blue furniture which paired nicely with the silver fixtures and black marble flooring. On the ceiling was a large angular chandler that looked more like a modern art piece than anything else and against the wall was a private bar that was stocked to the brim with fine liquors. There was also a large fish tank that housed a number of colorful tropical fish and a balcony of sorts that placed you right above the dance floor which was filled with people who were looking for overpriced drinks, a beat to dance to and a person to dance with.

As Danny pushed his way through the crowd, many of them stopping him to either congratulate or thank him, Danny was final able to make it to the bar where he found Sam joking with the bartender. Once Sam spotted him, she excused herself from the conversation and made her way over to his side.

"So how's the pervert?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Annoying, but he won't be bugging us for the rest of the night thank God."

"What did you do?" The skepticism was evident in her voice as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Come on, let's go down stairs, I want to dance." He said in an excitable tone, knowing she would let it go for his special day. With a fond sigh Sam allowed Danny to drag her down the stairs in to the mass of writhing bodies. As the two began to dance Danny searched the crowd for the rest of his friends. First, he spotted Jazz and Valerie dancing with a group of girls from his work as Tucker stood in the corner talking to one of Danny's friends from college. Danny was happy to see everyone one was having a good time and he was about to fully let go and enjoy the night when he felt a recognizable shiver go up his spine as a baby blue mist escape his lips. Danny stopped dancing to reach into his jacket pocket and with small sad smile handed it to Sam. "Here you win." He said distracted due to the one thought that filled his head. _Oh, he was going to get it._


End file.
